


Blow Me (For Luck)

by rainbowpandas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Daddy Kink, Gambling, Husk and Angel get high on being the most powerful people in the room, Husk speaks Italian, M/M, Smut, Vaggie and Charlie mentioned, also Husk is really good at craps for some reason, the boys bang on a pile of money, there are so many jokes about getting lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas
Summary: I've been obsessed with the idea of Angel being Husk's arm candy while he gambles so I needed to write about it.Angel and Husk have date night at a casino. They flirt and gamble. Gay ensues. First part is the setup and part two is going to be E for Extra Spicy.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this tweet- https://twitter.com/rainbowpandas23/status/1293116883164704768 - and then decided to be self indulgent and write about it. So here y'all go. I hope you like it!
> 
> edit: The Italian has been corrected! Thank you so much for the notes!

The casino was packed, bustling with demons all looking to win big or screw someone else over; a typical night in any of Hell's casinos. Angel leaned against the beautiful polished bar, smoking a cigarette while waiting on the bar tender to finish mixing his Cosmo and pouring Husk’s regular- a whiskey sour, neat. 

He looked across the crowded casino hall and saw the throng of sinners at the craps table surrounding his boyfriend. Husker was usually a poker player (which Angel found both attractive and hilariously on-brand thanks to the pattern on the cat demon's wings) but when they came to this gambling house for tonight's date night, Husk made a beeline straight for the dice. And, boy, was he on a roll…some pun intended. 

Husk knew when to bet on Pass or Don't Pass like it was second nature. Everyone was flocking to his table to throw chips down and cheer him on. His come-out rolls were frequently 7’s and 11’s but every so often he would place other bets around the table to spice things up and rake in more dough. 

Angel smiled to himself as he took a final drag off his cigarette, smashed it in the ashtray and plucked the two glasses of liquor off the counter to head back to his lover. It was fun to watch Husk on a hot streak. It was even more fun being his arm candy and feeling like the most powerful couple in the room. Heads turned and the crowd parted as Angel slinked forward in his short, tight dress. 

“Here ya go, baby.” Angel pressed his chest to Husk's back and draped two of his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders as he returned to the table, setting the whiskey sour on a coaster. “Just how ya like it.” 

The spider demon kissed Husker on the cheek, feeling everyone around eyeing them with envy and/or approval. Not quite the same type of high as hard drugs, of course, but definitely a high that Angel enjoyed basking in. 

Husk snaked one arm around Angel's waist and pulled him close. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Husk smirked at Angel Dust, mirth in his eyes from win after win. “I needed a stiff drink. This table is fuckin' crazy!” The cheers kicked up at that comment, everyone hooting, hollering and throwing down more chips before Husk rolled again. 

Husk leaned up to whisper to Angel while the crowd was distracted by the revelry. 

“Welcome back, my beautiful _corno_ _porta_ _fortuna_. What took you so fuckin’ long?” 

Angel Dust felt a warm blush spread across his cheeks. The “lucky horn" nickname was a new one (and, if Angel was being honest, a very smooth one at that). Clearly Husk was riding a high of his own if he felt confident enough to drop sweet-nothings in Italian while out in public. 

“Tha line was long, _bellezza_. But now I'm back an’ I’m ready to watch ya win…big." Angel stroked Husk's chest and looked down at the stack of chips in front of them. He did a quick mental tally of the winnings-good so far- but knew Husky was just getting started. 

More bets were placed, more dice were rolled. People swore, cheered and laughed around them. About an hour in and Husk had more than doubled his starting cash amount, despite a few sour rolls. But…it was about time for Angel and Husk to head back to the hotel. Charlie and Vaggie had let them borrow the limo for their date on the condition that the boys be home before midnight. 

_*_ _Like fuckin_ _’_ _Cinderella_ _*_ Angel thought, looking at his phone. A little past 11….they **could** play for a little while longer but Angel would be double-damned if he wasted an opportunity to fuck in the back of Charlie's limo. It would piss Vaggie off to no end knowing that him and Husk had a kinky time in Charlie's lux family car, **especially** if they made sure to leave it pristine afterwards. She couldn't get him in trouble with Charlie if there was no proof, after all. All he had to do was pull Husk away from the craps table and get him in the mood. 

One was definitely easier than the other, in Angel's experience. 

“How're ya feeling, Husky? What do ya say we call it a night? Maybe take our fun back to the hotel?” Angel crooned, leaning his arms against the table and pressing them together to accentuate his chest floof. Husk, like many others, was a sucker for Angel's fluffy figure. 

“Huh?” Husk looked over to Angel, seemingly about to protest, but the spider gave him a coy smile and a few bats of his long eyelashes. That stopped the older man in his tracks and he took a moment to think before responding with a happily defeated sigh. “Okay, Angie. But one more roll before we go? I feel it in my fuckin’ bones…this is the big one!” 

Angel expected about as much. 

“Fine, I'll take that deal! One more roll, then we cash ya **big** , **fat** winnings an’ get outta here.” Angel let his voice drip with seduction to make sure Husker knew that he wasn't gonna get a chance to roll again after this last one. The spider had plans for him, after all. 

Husk grinned, gathered all his chips and turned to the stickman. 

“All in. Horn high snake eyes.” 

Angel's jaw dropped. Not only was Husk going all in, but he was doing so on the bet with the shittiest probability of winning. The demons around the table exploded in reactions and clamored to place their own bets in response. 

“Holy shit Husky! Honey, are ya sure?” 

“Of course I'm sure, _mio corno portafortuna_ ,” Husk picked up the dice, rolled them between his paws and then held them out on his palm in front of Angel. “Now give Daddy a blow for luck.” 

Angel was taken aback. Husker's current confidence was completely different than his normal curmudgeonly self. Normally Husk would rather chew on glass than admit to a single soul that he and Angel enjoyed some Daddy kink every now and again. Not to mention the blatant innuendo in front of a large group of strangers. It was surreal, but at the same time, incredibly hot to see. 

This was gonna be fun. 

“Anything fo' you, Daddy.” Angel leaned down and blew a steady stream of air onto the two red dice. Then he turned, grabbed Husk's face and gave him a hard, deep kiss. 

“And if ya win, I'll blow you too.” Angel murmured as he pulled away, smiling to show a glint of his gold tooth. 

Husker grinned a sharp, almost feral, grin in response to Angel's promise. He looked fierce, determined and borderline unhinged- he was truly a different demon while riding the high of his vices. 

He shook the dice in his hand once, then let them fly across the table. The crowd went dead quiet as the little red cubes bounced around, tension in the air. They came to a stop on the felt covered table. 

Snake eyes! Everyone surrounding the table shouted in excitement, impressed by the cat demon beating the very small odds. 

“Fuck! YES!” Husk slammed the last of his drink in celebration. 

“OHIMIGOD HOLY SHIT HUSKY!” Angel hugged Husk from behind with all four of his arms, jumping and beaming with joy. 

They collected their chips immediately and brought them to the cash out counter, getting several large stacks of bills in return. Angel clung to Husk's arm as they walked, trying to hurry him out the door and into the limousine as fast as possible. After seeing Husk act so intense and confident, Angel was yearning to give his boyfriend what he promised. 

And after that, well…Angel Dust had no doubt that he was gonna get lucky too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After riding the high of a lucky night out at a casino, the boys have fun in the back of Charlie's limo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo boy okay! Let me give out a few thanks really quick!
> 
> @Alewdval surprised me with the stunning art that's at the end of the fic! (I legit still can't believe it, I'm blown away like wtf thank yooouuuu <3 ) Please go check them out!!! (if you're over 18 of course)
> 
> Second, thank you to the lovely LadyAmelia for help with the Italian translating and my beta reader Nico! You're both rad as heck!
> 
> Third, I would like to just give a little shout out to all my HH and HB fandom friends I've been making recently. You all are so so kind and supportive and you make me laugh. I love y'all and I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you better :3
> 
> OKAY I'M DONE BEING SAPPY TIME FOR MY BOYS TO SMOOCH

Angel’s mouth practically watered as he ushered Husk towards their ride parked outside the casino. His adrenaline was pumping from watching his lover win a shit ton of money in front of a huge crowd and all he wanted to do was keep the high going. Following through on sucking Husk off was the first step in feeding that fire. After all, the best part about blowjobs was that there was often more fun to follow. 

“Angie, sweetheart, slow the fuck down.” Husker chuckled dryly, trying to keep up with being dragged along at Angel’s brisk pace. He held the wads of crisp bills tightly in one hand and both of Angel’s right hands in the other; money and Angel Dust were two signs of a top-shelf night. Husk wasn’t about to let it end early. “What’s the damn rush?” 

Angel turned around, leaning his back against the door of Charlie’s family limousine and gave Husk a sensual look that practically lit his fur on fire. 

With hooded eyes, Angel Dust grabbed his boyfriend by his shirt collar and yanked him close. 

“The rush, Husky, is that every second we spend outside a’ this car is a second that ya not fuckin’ me on a pile a' money that ya just won. So get ya fine ass in this limo before I get down on my knees an’ suck ya dick on the street.” Angel smirked and bit his lower lip, watching Husker react to his words and realize that the night wasn’t ending early- it was just shifting moods. The older demon straightened his posture and put a hand on Angel’s waist, tracing down his hip and around to the back of his upper thigh. 

“While the exhibitionist play sounds like shitloads o’ fun, I think you know I’d rather have you all to myself, huh doll-face?” Husk traced the back hem of Angel’s short dress with his claws, practically cupping his firm, pink ass. Angel Dust held back a whimper at the gentle touch, gave a smug look and shifted Husk’s hand from his backside to the car door’s handle. 

“Then be a fuckin’ gentleman an’ open the door fo’ me.” he took a step closer to Husker and stroked the cat’s cheek with a smile. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

The door opened and Angel slid into the limo, tossing his clutch onto a seat and making room for Husk. The second the car door shut behind them and the vehicle pulled away from the curb, Angel slid onto Husk's lap , pulling him in for a long, delicious kiss. Husker tasted like whiskey, cigarette smoke and cocky pride- and Angel Dust wanted more of it on his tongue. 

Angel moaned into his boyfriend's mouth and reached down to unbutton his pants- Husk rarely wore clothes but Angel had insisted that he dress up in nice pants, a white collared shirt and suspenders for their date night. It was a simple look but it suited him. And there was definitely something exciting about having a layer of clothes in the way; it was like unwrapping a present. A very **hot, hard** present. 

“It feels like someone's eager,” Angel Dust said between kisses. He was making fast work of Husk's suspenders and pants with three of his hands and gently palmed Husk's cock in his fourth. “I didn't have ta do anythin’ ta help get ya up…how long have ya been this hard, baby?” Angel teased and cocked his brow with a smirk, positioning himself on his knees between Husk’s legs. 

Husk’s normal stubborn expression flitted across his face and Angel could tell he hit a nerve by calling his boyfriend out. 

“Husky…Daddy” Angel’s signature smug look made it's way onto his face again as he gripped the base of Husk's dick and gave a quick stroke. “Was it when I blew on tha dice?” 

“Don't be fuckin’ stupid, of course not.” The cat demon furrowed his brows, trying not to let his arousal distract him from holding his ground. “I’m not that damn easy!” 

“Oh? So when was it?” Angel began lowering his head slowly toward Husk's stiff cock, not breaking eye contact. If Husker wanted to play stubbornness chicken, then Angel would play stubbornness chicken. He stopped a few inches away from Husk's tip, waiting for an answer. 

“When I *mumble mumble mumble*” Husk rushed through the words, frustrated by how easy it was for Angel Dust to take the reigns from him during sex. He knew Angel loved to play with power dynamics but damn…right now? When Husk was trying to ride the energy of feeling unbeatable after a big win? It was almost cruel. 

“Hmmmm, what was that?” Angel moved a bit closer to the head of Husk's cock, eye contact still smoldering and unbroken. 

“When I got fuckin' snake eyes okay!? Fuckin’ Christ, Angie, I got hard from getting a lucky roll!” Husk shot Angel an expression that was between a smile and a grimace, and snorted. “Happy now?” 

“Mmm, very.” Angel nodded, his mouth less than an inch from his boyfriend ‘s erect dick. “Though it's cute that ya thought ya were gettin’ lucky before. I think ya gettin’ way luckier now.” 

Husk gulped, trying to hide how much he craved Angel's tongue. 

“Ha fuckin’ ha. If I didn't want you so damn bad, those jokes would kill the mood.” The cat rolled his eyes in an attempt to seem his normal cantankerous self and try to regain control of the situation. Angel saw right through it. 

“Oh baby, ya know ya love me…an’ my dumb jokes.” Angel purred, finally wrapping his lips around the head of Husk's cock. 

Angel Dust swirled his tongue, lapping up the precum pooling at Husk's tip. _*_ _Così_ _delizioso_ _,_ _*_ he thought, taking a few more inches of cock into his mouth and sucking, once gently and then harder. Husk groaned, clenching his winnings in one hand and threading his claws through Angel's hair with the other. Feeling Angel's soft locks helped Husk savor the moment between them…and gave him something to hold onto as his boyfriend serviced him with increasing vigor. 

Angel continued sucking, licking and stroking Husk's dick, enjoying the moans and purring coming from above. There was something so incredibly invigorating about reducing a confident man to a horny mess, only to have him take control again. Angel gave another strong suck before releasing Husk's cock from his mouth, still fondling him at the base. 

“Ya looked so hot in that casino, Daddy. Everyone wanted ta be you…” Angel knew one of the best ways to get Husk off was to stroke his ego just as much as his dick – two things this spider loved to do. There was nothing like an ego-trip to help boost an orgasm, after all. “A hot piece of ass on ya arm, all the attention, non-stop winnin'. Ya wanna show me what a winna tastes like?” 

Looking up into Husk's eyes, Angel gave a nod and a smirk as he took Husker back in his mouth. 

Husk knew what that meant; Angel was ready to give him the metaphorical (though there had been a few times they were literal) reigns again. And he was more than happy to oblige. As Angel bobbed his head, taking dick even deeper into his throat, Husk gripped the soft head of hair tighter. He thrust into Angel's mouth rhythmically, enveloped by soft, wet warmth. 

“Yes, Angie, fuck! Take all of me, baby. _Ingoia_ _ogni_ _goccia_.” Husk’s body tensed as he came, fast and hard. And Angel did as he was told. Hands holding his head in place like a vice, he let Husk's cum roll over his tongue and swallowed it greedily. 

A moment passed as Angel pulled away and Husker rested back in the seat with a sigh. Angel Dust smiled softly, then snickered gently to himself. 

“Yup, that tasted like a winna ta me.” Angel licked his lips and leaned up to peck Husk, surprisingly chastely, on the lips. 

“You…are such a bitch.” Husker chuckled through his deep breaths, though there was no malice in his voice. 

“I think ya mean power bottom.” the spider got up from his knees and nuzzled next to Husk, taking the stacks of now-crumpled money from his hand. “Ya can't blame a dame fo' knowing what she wants, eh?” 

“Well, what about what I want?” Husk nuzzled back, taking his hat off his head and loosening his bowtie. 

“Ahh, does Daddy have a request?” two of Angel's hands stroked the fur on Husk's now exposed chest. “I would love ta hear what ya have in mind.” 

“I just want to reward my good luck charm for helping me win so. much. money. tonight.” Husker punctuated each word by pulling Angel closer to him. “Let me love you, _mio corno portafortuna_.” 

Blush spread across Angel's cheeks like it always did when Husk was unexpectedly sappy. Why was he such a closet romantic, Angel would never know, but damn did he think it was cute. 

“Well when ya say it like that, how can I say no? Just let me make the bed, Daddy.” Grinning, Angel removed the paper sleeves from the bills and proceeded to toss money around like confetti. Soon it was all over the seats and the floor in front of them; piles of cash ready to be defiled. 

“Ah, shit, this is gonna be a pain in the ass to clean up.” Husk scratched the back of his head, momentarily distracted by the possible future annoyance. 

“Husky, why are ya complainin’ when ya could be taking care of me instead?” Angel looked coyly over his shoulder as he got on all fours on the floor of the limo, hiking up his dress with his second set of hands to reveal he wasn't wearing underwear anymore. He must have slipped them off when Husk was…well…occupied. Not a surprise, but definitely a turn on. 

“I want ya mouth, Daddy.” 

At that, Husk got down, kneeling behind Angel, and squeezed the spiders firm ass with both hands. 

“And I wanna give it to you, sweetheart. _Buon appetito_." he spread Angel's ass cheeks and leaned in, roughly licking the center between. 

Angel gasped at the sudden intense movements from Husk's tongue, feeling the heat of arousal radiate through him. Not that he wasn't already in the mood, of course. But fuck, did he love how Husk ate his ass. He felt Husker bury his tongue deeper inside, swirling and stroking wildly to get him ready for something thicker. 

“Ahhh, it’s so good Husky!” Angel cried out, moving his hips back and forth to try to feel more of his boyfriend's mouth. 

Husk smiled and pressed his tongue harder against Angel's hole; groans mixed with wet smacking sounds filled the interior of the limo. The cat demon reached a hand between his own legs and gave himself a few good strokes to get his dick hard again. He yearned to be inside Angel, to make him cry out more, to feel him fall apart from his touch. 

“Angie, baby, d'you bring the lube?” Husker pulled his lips away, causing Angel to whimper against his will. But he managed to fumble around and find his clutch, tossing it back to Husk. 

Husk took the small bottle of lubricant from Angel's purse and squirted some into his paw, watching Angel Dust squirm with anticipation on the floor in front of him. 

“Husky,” whined Angel, clearly impatient to wait more than a few moments for his boyfriend's touch to return. “It's rude ta leave your baby waiting.” 

Hearing that, something switched in the cat demon’s head. Husker smiled that same feral grin he had on his face back in the casino. He slowly applied the lube to his stiff cock and looked at Angel's lithe frame with hungry eyes. His body was soft, pink and inviting, a wet crevice and erect dick just waiting to be toyed with. 

“I think you need to learn some patience. You got to play around with me, sweetheart. I think I should return the favor.” Husk lined himself up with Angel's ass and very slowly started pressing himself inside. 

Angel moaned as he felt the thickness enter him a little at a time, biting his lip to keep from begging for more. He wanted to be pounded but Husker was going so slow it was almost maddening- and he knew if he said anything then Husk would draw it out even longer. Even more maddening, Husk's grip on his hips kept Angel from being able to shift himself back to take more of the cat's cock. Beaten at his own game, the spider demon smirked and savored every frustrating second that it took for his lover to fill him entirely. 

“Wow, not a single beg. I guess you did learn some patience after all.” Husk snickered. He was buried into Angel as far as he could go but, as much as he wanted to begin thrusting, he stayed still. “It’s almost time for your reward, _bellezza_. All you gotta do is tell me what I wanna hear.” 

Angel Dust trembled at the tone in Husker's voice. It was powerful, domineering and commanded respect-it somehow made the spider feel small and unstoppable all at the same time. Angel felt the money crinkle and shift underneath him as he turned his head to look in Husk's eyes, excited to stroke his ego yet again. 

“Daddy, ya so sexy when ya win big! I love bein' ya good luck charm! Please, I want ya ta make me cum.” 

On the last word, the older demon’s ferocious smile grew and he began thrusting into Angel Dust with reckless abandon. Angel was hot and tight and wet, all for him. And Husk was hard, fierce and passionate, all for Angel. Together, there was a give and take that existed outside of all their kinky games and it made Husk crave his lover even more. He gripped Angel's hips and ground into him harder. 

Angel panted in time with Husker, his bangs in his face and mewls of delectable pleasure escaping his lips. This was everything he wanted; to bask in Husk’s ruthless power yet knowing he was still safe here. To be taken, used…but also appreciated and cherished. It was erotic as all hell. And Angel Dust wanted more. 

“Husky -Fuck!- Husky, please, I wanna kiss ya.” Angel clenched all 4 of his fists in the pile of bills, feeling the pleasure build within him and wishing so badly that they were in any position besides doggy style. 

Husk’s heart softened at the request- he slowed his brutal rhythm and began grinding gently to keep stimulating Angel beneath him. 

“Of course, baby. C'mere.” Husk said, wrapping one arm around Angel's waist and pulling him close so that he could brace Angel against his chest. He then used his wings to help shift his weight onto his feet and lifted them both onto the seat behind them. Angel Dust was now sitting on Husk's lap reverse cowgirl style, still full to the brim with his boyfriend's dick. 

Once their faces were close, Angel turned his head towards Husk and their lips met feverishly. The spider demon was moaning into his lover's mouth, the new angle causing him to feel even more than before. As their kisses continued, Husk began thrusting again, this time gripping Angel's thigh in one hand and massaging his chest with the other. His movements were short but deep and Angel couldn't keep his voice down. 

“Fuck, I love how ya fill me up, Daddy! Be rough wit' me!” Angel Dust tried to whisper sensually but he was too wrapped up in Husker's brutal pace- his words came out more like shriek. 

Angel was probably close, and fuck, so was Husk. Taking Angel to the hilt like this was amazing but it also made it harder to draw it out. _*Fuck it,*_ Husker thought, and let that devious smile crawl onto his face again. 

“D’you want me, sweetheart? C’mon, tell me what you want and I'll give it to you.” Husk nipped Angel's neck and shoulder, relishing the feeling of the spider's soft fluff on his lips. 

Angel’s dick quivered, so close to the edge of mounting pleasure. 

“Husky, Daddy, fill me up! I need it so bad!” Angel Dust cried out, feeling like every nerve in in his body was surging with electricity. “ _Non fermarti, cazzo, ti prego non fermarti_!” 

“Like hell I will!” Husk's cock throbbed as he pounded into Angel's ass. “Cum for me, love.” 

With that, Husker buried himself into his boyfriend, feeling the younger demon's inner muscles tighten around him. Waves of pleasure shot through his body as he pumped Angel full of his release. Angel’s body shook as he took it all, his own orgasm vibrating through him simultaneously. 

The two of them tensed, holding each other best they could despite the positioning, and then slumped together in a spent heap. A moment passed and Husk reached up to brush Angel's hair out of his eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Fuck, baby. That was….” Angel caught his breath as Husker gently stroked the stripes on his upper arms. 

“Mmhmmm.” The cat demon purred, content and comfortable with Angel’s weight on top of him. ”Poor driver's ears must be red, though.” 

Angel looked around the limo towards the glass separating the driver from the main cabin of the vehicle. 

“Eh, free show. Besides, if ya think this driver hasn't heard Charlie and Vaggie going at it, then do I have some news fo' ya! They're louder than we are.” Angel cackled and began shifting himself off of Husk. He sighed at the loss of fullness and took a second to adjust his outfit as he began checking his dress for any stains or wrinkles. 

Husk chuckled at Angel's comment and watched him primp back into the flawless vision that graced so many TV screens in Hell. Glancing out the window, Husker realized they were already back at the hotel; how long had they been back, he wondered. 

“Whelp, guess we should gather our spoils and head inside? Enjoy a nightcap, maybe?” Husk began fixing his pants and retying his bowtie, hoping just a bit that Angel Dust would want to continue their night of fun inside. 

“A nightcap and another round, more like. It's funny ya think I'm done wit' you.” Winking, Angel bent down and began gathering up the bills (some stickier than others). Husk blushed, but said nothing in return as he joined his boyfriend in collecting the money. A few minutes later the cash was back home in it's sleeves and the boys were exiting the limo to head back to the hotel. 

The door creaked loudly as they entered and found themselves face to face with the short, lavender manager of the Hazbin Hotel. Her arms were crossed and she was scowling more intensely than usual. 

“You’re late. We said midnight but you were parked out front for, like, more than 20 minutes. What the **fuck** were you even doing?” 

“Mind your business, hun.” Husk said, slipping into the regular grumpy persona he wore so well at his place of work. He put a cigarette in his mouth and began heading towards the stairs, counting his money on the way. 

Vaggie turned to Angel with a sour look. 

“You both better not have been doing anything gross in Charlie's limo! I swear, if I find one-" 

“I have no fuckin' clue what ya talkin' about, Vaggie.” Angel interrupted, a devilish smile curling across his face. “But, y'know, maybe ya should get the interior detailed, just in case." He breezed past her with a wink and a taunting look. 

“Wait! What is **that** supposed to mean?” Vaggie raised her voice, trying to get either one of the men to answer her. 

Angel just shrugged with a cruel chuckle and turned to follow Husk upstairs, enjoying the view of his lover's butt in his dress pants. Hopefully, their next round involved Angel getting to play top. It was long overdue, after all. 

\----NSFW ART BELOW----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write! Also, in case anyone was wondering, I purposefully didn't say whether Angel was in drag or not just so y'all could imagine whichever you thought suited him more for this story! I love Angel in AND out of drag so I wanted to leave it a bit vague. I hope that's okay!
> 
> Italian translations:  
> Così delizioso - So delicious.  
> Ingoia ogni goccia - Swallow every drop.  
> Non fermarti, cazzo, ti prego non fermarti - Don't stop, fuck, please don't stop.
> 
> Also a fun little note about @Alewdval's BEAUTIFUL ART -I didn't describe the positioning or what Husk was wearing like at all but they still drew it perfectly. They read my frickin mind!

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few differences from my post of this on tumblr (mostly correctly accent stuff in dialogue, as well as a few word choices). This is my first time writing or posting any fan writing this long (besides character analysis stuff) so I'm definitely learning. That said, I'm always down for constructive criticism but please make sure it's eloquent and kind.


End file.
